


Too Predictable

by lonelymacaroni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymacaroni/pseuds/lonelymacaroni
Summary: Harry’s fifth year meant everything was changing. And Draco just didn’t seem that important right now- until...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Too Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing that I wanted to post as one long fic but it didn’t really work but I loved this chapter so here ya go I guess.

Malfoy shivered from the cold. His Inquisitorial Squad badge glistened in the moonlight shining through the hallway windows. He glanced down the hallway, looking for Potter. He wanted to get a reaction out of him, his friends said it was obsessive but what did they know.

He finally spotted the jet black rats nest that Potter called his hair, honestly had he never heard of a comb?

“Oi! Potter, what are you doing out of bed? I could deduct house points and we both know that Gryffindor needs them.” He snickered at himself, but no reaction from the other boy. “Potter! Cat got your tongue”

“Shove off Malfoy,” The bespectacled boy muttered making no effort to think of a retort “I’m too tired for this, just go away”

“Listen here, Potter” Malfoy spat, “what’s going on with you, your so grumpy, you can’t even be bothered to yell at me!”

“Sounds almost like you care,” Harry replied wearily.

Malfoy spluttered, his normal emotionless mask cracked. “Answer the question.”

“I don’t have time for this, arguing with you just isn’t at the top of my priorities right now.”

“Well why has it been for the last four years”

“Ugh, you know what fine! You really want to know?” Harry practically yelled

Malfoy’s mask was back but the confusion was almost evident. “Jeesh, no need to be so loud.”

“Just listen for once!”

“You're being too loud, someone will hear.”

Harry ignored him and continued, “Your too predictable Malfoy!” Harry yelled in frustration. “Your teasing and bullying doesn’t hurt anymore it’s just annoying, you don’t scare me. I have more important things to think about, ok? Why am I even asking you? You don’t care. Agh!” Harry clawed his hand across his face.

“Shut up,” Malfoy said, with his usual coolness, glancing down the corridors.

“Or what? You're going to cover my mouth with your hand, but oh god forbid you touch anyone who isn’t of your blood status!”

“Shut up,” Malfoy said, a bit louder this time, he couldn’t be caught out of bed and talking with Potter of all people.

“No. You’ll cover my mouth then I’ll lick your hand, you’ll pull away in disgust and wrinkle your nose, you’ll say some bull like ‘what are you Potter, four years old?’”

“Shut up,” Malfoy said, emotion now in his voice, his words almost as loud as Potter’s. He didn’t care about being caught, he just wanted Potter to stop.

“Make me Malfoy, I don’t have time for you, so unless you become some scary-ass evil wizard who is in league with Voldemort himself, which you won’t cause you're too much of a coward, I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Shut up” Malfoy yelled, his frustration evident. He didn’t like what Potter was saying, especially since he knew so much of it was true.

“Make me,” Harry said firmly

Malfoy threw his hands in the air in irritation, and stepped forwards, wrapping Potters Gryffindor tie around his hand.

“What are you going to do Malfoy? Punch me?”

Malfoy smirked, won’t think this is so predictable will he? And before he could think about it more, leant forward and sent his lips crashing onto Harry’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for the grammar! Tell me what you think!!


End file.
